NCIS High
by NotTakeMyGun
Summary: This is about Everyone in High School.Meet new girl Ziva,Teacher's goth pet Abby, Super boss Kate, Teenage mother Tim, Teenage dad Tony, Slash,Mpreg and Kate and Ziva fall in love-Chapter 1 may suck
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ziva, honey, time to get up, "Mrs. David said. It was the first day of school. Ziva David just moved here with her family. Her father got a job at the police station. "Nooooooo, four more minutes, please, "Ziva said. "I gave you four minutes, ten minutes ago, "Mrs. David said walking over to Ziva's bed, "Now get up. "Mrs. David grabbed the bottom of Ziva's mattress and flipped it over. Ziva jumped up and Mrs. David walked out of the room. "My mother is crazy, "Ziva said waking into her bathroom.

"Your father and brother are gone so I'll have to drive you to school, "Mrs. David said. "You now, I could drive myself to school, if you two got me a car, "Ziva said. "We'll get you a car, when we fine one thats you, "Mrs. David said. "Why couldn't we bring our cars?" Ziva asked. "Because we couldn't and if you keep bringing this up, you wouldn't get a car, "Mrs. David said. "Whatever, "Ziva said

HONK!HONK!

"Thats Kate, I got to go, "Abby said. "Alright, have a good day honey, "Abby's mom said.

Abby walked outside and opened the car door. "Hey Abby, "Kate said. "Hey Kate, "Abby said getting into the car, "I love your car, I wish I had one like it. Kate looked at Abby. You did but you crashed it into a house. "Hey, I was drunk, how could I know that the house was there, "Abby said. "You will never drive my car, "Kate said. "Why not?" Abby asked. "I love my cherry red bug, "Kate said. "Okay, will Timmy be getting a ride from you to?" Abby asked. "Yes, his car broke down, so we'll have to make a stop at Mina's daycare, "Kate said. "Good, I want to see little Mina, I haven't seen her in days, "Abby said. "You saw her yesterday, "Kate said. "I know but it feels like days, "Abby said.

Tim walked out of the shower and got dressed. After he got dressed, he walked into his daughter's room and got her dressed.

RING!RING!RING!

"I'M COMING! "Tim yelled. He careful grabbed his daughter and went to the door. "Hey Timmy, can I hold Mina?" Abby asked as soon as she was in the house. "Yeah, here, "Tim said handing Mina over to Abby. "So, are you going to tell Dinozzo about Mina?" Kate asked. "No, "Tim said packing Mina's bag. "Why not, Tim, hes Mina's father, "Kate said. "He is a player, Kate, "Tim said looked at her, "He doesn't want a family, he wants sex, which I was stupid enough to give him. "Tim stopped looking at Kate and went back to packing his kid's bag. "Oh Timmy, you wouldn't stupid, you were just drunk, "Abby said. "Tim, you know I love you like a brother but Dinozzo has the right to know that he as a kid, "Kate said. "No ,he don't, like Timmy said Dinozzo doesn't want a family, he is a pig and a big one at that, "Abby said.============================================================

Tony was getting ready. He sat down on his bed and pulled a photo out of his backpack. Tony looked it. "Oh Probie, I love you, I wish you would have gave me the time to tell you that before you ran out, "Tony said to the photo of Tim sitting on Tony's lap. It was taken at the Halloween party. The party was fun and had a lot of people drinking. Tony and Tim hooked up and went upstairs to find a room. The next morning Tim woke-up and started yelling. Tony tried to talk to him but Tim just got dressed and ran out. Tim stayed away from Tony as much as he could. Tony got up and walked out of his room.

"I hate my job, "Mr. Gibbs said. "Why, you don't teach much, "the Principal said. "Yeah but Jen, I have to listen to their stupid problems, "Mr. Gibbs said. "At lease you don't get asked if your gay just because a school nurse should be a girl, "Ducky said. "Hey you two can talk about how much you hate your job or you can go and do it, "Principal Jen said, "And get paid."

"Alright, meet me here right after school, "Kate said. "Yes Mom, "Abby said before walking to the main office. "See you later Kate, "Tim said walking off. "Bye, "Kate said.

"You want me to come in with you, "Mrs. David said. "No, "Ziva said getting out. "Alright, I'll see you later, call if you need a ride home, "Mrs. David said. "Whatever, "Ziva said walking off. "I love you! "Mrs. David said. Then she lifted .

"Probie! PROBIE!"Tony yelled running up to Tim. "What do you want Dinozzo? "Tim asked. "I wanted to know if you had any time this Saturday night, "Tony said. "Why? "Tim said. "Well, I know this great place, I wanted you to come with me, "Tony said. "No, "Tim said starting to walk away. "Why not?" Tony said. "Because I don't like you, "Tim said. "Funny thats not what you were saying at that party, "Tony said. "Why do you care, you fucked me, "Tim said walked up to Tony, "You are to move on, you got your one night stand. "I didn't want a one night stand with you, "Tony said. "Yeah, right, "Tim said. "Why aren't you living with your parents? "Tony asked. "What? "Tim asked. "I called during the Summer and your sister said you didn't live there anymore, I want to know why, "Tony said. "You got me pregnant, "Tim said then walked away


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tim's POV

"I told Tony, "I said to Kate as she sat next to me. "Really, so what did he do?" Kate asked. "I don't know, "I said. "Oh, why did you tell him?" Kate asked. "I didn't mean to, "I said. "Where's Abby?" Kate asked.

Abby's POV

"Good morning Ducky, "I said as I walked into the main office. "Good morning Abby, how was your Summer?" Ducky asked. "Great, yours?" I asked. "Wonderful, I saw the Tower of London," Ducky said. "Did you see any ghosts?" I asked. "No, "Ducky said. "Abby," Principal Jen said. "Hello Principal, how are you?" I asked. "Fine, this is Ziva David, "Principal Jen said. "Hey, I'm Abby, "I said. "Abby will show you around, "Principal Jen said to Ziva. "You two have the first two classes together, "Principal Jen said to us. "Now go, you ladies don't want to be late, "Principal Jen said. We walked out of the office. "So, just move here?" I asked. "No, we moved here last May," Ziva said. "From where?" I asked. "Israel," Ziva said. We walked in our first period class. I walked over to Kate and Timmy.

"Where's Abby? "Kate asked. "Here," I said. I sat down next to Kate and Ziva sat by me. "Kate ,Timmy, this is Ziva David, "I said to my friends, "Ziva this is Kate Todd and Timothy McGee." They look at each other for a couple minute." Hey, "They all said. "So what did I miss?" I asked. "Tim told DiNozzo about Mina," Kate said. "Really how'd he take it?" I asked. "Well, I was happy but now a little sad that Probie told you guy before me," Tony said sating next to Tim." Don't call me that," Timmy said. "Whos Mina?" Ziva asked. "Our love child," Tony said taking Timmy's hand.

Tony's POV

I have a kid. This is great and the best part of it all is that Tim's the mom. Oh, god I got to tell Gibbs. I walked to his office and sat down. "Hello Gibbs," I said. "Tony I haven't had my coffee, so leave, "Gibbs said. "Come on, I need your help, "I said. "No, "Gibbs said. "Please," I said. "No," Gibbs said. "Please, "I said. "No, "Gibbs said. "Please, "I said. "NO!" Gibbs yelled pissed off. "Pleaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeee," I said. "All right, five minutes, "Gibbs said. "Okay I really like this person and we had sex, then he had a baby without telling me," I said. "Who?" Gibbs asked. "What?" I said. "Whos the guy you like, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said. "Timothy McGree, "I said. "Your the Asshole that got my godson pregnant," Gibbs said even more pissed. I had forgotten that my Probie was Gibbs' godson. "Yeah, "I said. "I really love Tim," I said. Gibbs calmed down." He didn't tell you he was pregnant?" Gibbs asked. I nodded. "What happed?" I asked. "His parents found out and kicked him out because he was going to keep it, I took him in for about six week after then he got a job and moved out. The baby was born in June. It's a girl. Her name is Mina, "Gibbs said. He looked at me for a minute." The only reason I told you this is because I believe you when you say you love him," Gibbs said. I got up. "Thank Gibbs," I said and walked to first period. I saw Tim and walked over.

"So what did I miss?" Abby asked. "Tim told DiNozzo about Mina," Kate said. "Really how'd he take it?" Abby asked. "Well, I was happy but now a little sad that Probie told you guys before me," I said. "Don't call me that," Tim said. "Whos Mina?" Ziva asked. "Our love child," I said taking Timmy's hand. He took his hand away." Alright everyone shut up and seat down," Mr. Vance. "Welcome back, I'm Mr. Vance and in this room you will be learning science.

No One's POV

"Okay those people are your lab partners. Lab one: Left is Ziva David & Kate Todd, Right Timothy McGree & Anthony DiNozzo, at the end is Abigail Sciuto & Jim Palmer."


End file.
